Cops and Robbers 02
Author's Note #1 : Britni Kendall, Adam Padayo, and Mikaela Franks are from S.H.I.E.L.D. High Role-Play Wiki. They belong to MermaidatHeart, who roleplayed all of them. Author's Note #2 : This is an updated version of this chapter. The original draft can be found here. Author's Note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- My name is Adam Padyao. I used to think I was the coolest guy in the world, but what I've done, what I did, not Britni, is the exact opposite of "cool". I never wanted it to happen. I wish it hadn't. I wish that I could go back in time and undo this mistake. I wish.... Careful what you wish for, Adam. Last time you made a wish that big, you ended up training to be S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Let's get the backstory out of the way. When I was younger, I practically longed to be like Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, (who, fun fact, woke up from his hibernation when I was 15) and the rest of the Avengers. Around my sixteenth birthday, the Battle of New York happened. As soon as I saw it on the news, I decided: that's it, no more sitting around for me. I applied for S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Operations, and I was accepted. Let's just say, S.H.I.E.L.D. changed my entire life. And now, it's all down the drain. ---- On the very last day I ever attended the Academy, I was in my dorm, working on homework, when I got a text, from Britni. She said it was urgent. I believed her. So I went to her dorm room. Alongside me was my good friend/ex, Mikaela. She and I had a rough breakup, but we're friends now, so that's what matters. Upon arriving to Britni's dorm, she gave me a piece of paper. The story printed on it was about newspaper vandalism. And it dawned on me: this was my chance to prove my worth to this school. Reality check-it wasn't. I should've said no. I shouldn't have gotten so caught up in my own ego and said yes. But I did. I seriously regret that. So the following evening, we called a taxi. "Hey there." The driver said as we got in the back. His name tag read LAMAR on it. "Where to?" Britni said the name of the office, which I won't put here in case this gets in the wrong hands. "Oh, you wanna go there?" Lamar made a face. "But that place, it's not really the safest. Are you positive?" "You're our driver. You just take us there. You don't ask questions." Mikaela replied snootily. Lamar rolled his eyes. "Right, sorry. We'll go there." And with that, he drove us to the office, without opening his mouth again. On our way there, Britni closed the window between us and the driver, and then passed us each a headpiece. "Adam, Mikaela, take this." "Uh, why?" I asked. "Shhh!" She shushed me. "So we can keep in contact on this very important mi-task." I looked at the headpiece with serious doubt, and then put it on my right ear. Category:CAR Parts Category:TGJG Parts Category:Stories